


Premature? That's For Sure!

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Condoms, F/F, Futanari, High Heels, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation, Stockings, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: At first glance, Janice seems to be the archetypical femstud; she's gorgeous, busty, and most importantly, has a huge, uncut bitchbreaker between her legs... the only problem is, she has zero stamina to back it up! Her cock is always leaking, is almost impossible to keep soft, and while feeling a light breeze isn't quite enough to make Janice empty her fat nuts, it'd certainly make her oversensitive girlmeat *twitch*... can she get through an entire day of her new job without embarassing herself by prematurely cumming in front of her new colleagues? Definitely not~an anonymous commission! <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Premature? That's For Sure!

Janice tugged her shiny black stockings up her legs, a piece of toast clenched between her teeth as her eyes darted across the room for a quick glance at the kitchen clock. Fuck, she was gonna be so late! She only had ten minutes until her train left, and she was half-asleep, barely dressed, and a total mess! Not to mention…

Janice glanced down between her legs, where sixteen thick, girthy inches of  _ girlmeat _ bobbed innocently, curving upward until the end was practically level with her belly button! A thick layer of foreskin covered almost the entire length of her aching, twitching shaft, exposing only the very tip, which, even as Janice looked at it, responded to a deep  _ twitch _ by leaking gooey, pearly-white precum…

She bit her lip; usually before she set off, she’d make sure to… “take care” of her little problem, but there was no time this morning. It was the first day of her new job, and she couldn’t afford to be late! She’d just have to skip straight to step two…

Stuffing the last of her toast into her mouth and getting to her feet, the girl was acutely aware that she was wearing only her stockings, and a pair of 5-inch, glossy black office heels. The rest of her new uniform was still in a heap on the coffee table, having arrived late the previous night. Janice click-clacked into her bedroom, and as she did she caught a glance of herself in the mirror, noting that from the neck-up, with her smart glasses, pretty face, and her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail, she looked like a model employee. From the neck down, however…

Janice’s cock  _ throbbed _ as she gave herself a quick examination. It was just a fact; she was a total knockout, and her fat, perky, breasts wobbled gently as she couldn’t help but strike a pose or two. It was a little embarrassing to admit, but more than once, she’d spent entire evenings masturbating to her own reflection, spraying her mirror with cum over and over again, and memories of such occasions washed over Janice as her pink nipples stuck lewdly out, lowering her hand to gently brush against her cock…

_ No! I don’t have time for that! _

With some difficulty, Janice tore her gaze away from her own reflection, and made her way over to the dresser next to her bed, trying not to think about the way her rock-hard, oversized dick, and equally oversized chest, jiggled as she walked.

_ I can do this, I still have time… _

A few moments later, Janice had retrieved her prize from the dresser; her box of  _ XXXL Monster Slut-Breaker _ -brand condoms.

Between her drop-dead gorgeous appearance, huge cock, and the ample supply of condoms in her dresser, you might be forgiven for thinking that Janice was a total stud, regularly bringing girls back to her room to  _ pound  _ with the monstrous bitchbreaker between her thighs. However, the reality was quite different…

“Ok, come on Janice, you can do this…” she murmured to herself, lying back on her bed and feeling her breath quicken as she ripped open a packet, tossing the foil to the side before pressing the cool, slick latex against the leaking tip of her cock…

“Hhhaaa!!” she whined, feeling her balls  _ churn  _ just at the minor contact. She took a few breaths, and tried again, much more gently this time, throwing her head back and  _ whining _ as she slowly, carefully rolled the cool, blue latex over her cock. 

“Nnnnhhh… a-almost… got it…” Janice writhed as she almost managed to tug it all the way to the base… but she was already too worked up. Her hips involuntarily swung upwards, and the condom gave a worrying  _ creak _ as it was suddenly stuffed with monster girlcock, all while Janice’s eyes rolled back and her overstuffed nuts  _ unloaded _ into the slick latex.

“N-noooo…” she whimpered, hips twitching as the mere feeling of putting a condom on caused her huge, oversensitive  _ bitchmeat _ to cum.

This was why, at 27 years old, Janice was still a virgin; her cock was huge, but she was such a hopeless premature ejaculator that even this much stimulation reduced her to a quivering, shaking wreck!

She had tried everything over the years. Hours a day getting soaked with sweat while doing squats to try and strengthen her pelvic floor had given Janice a firm, gropeable ass, and had affected her sexual performance not one bit. She had hoped to find more success with edging, but while she could, if she was really careful, spend hours gently stroking and teasing her cock, as soon as she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a few firm, meaty pumps, she would completely lose control, and find herself lying in a gasping heap, her entire upper body coated in cum! Hypnosis had been her last hope for a DIY fix, but as it turns out, being constantly hyperaware of the fact that she was about to cum had left Janice entirely too wired to actually sink into a trance, and so a few weeks of this training regimen had left the poor girl with a cock that was exactly as sensitive as it had been before, and an embarrassing new fetish for pretty girls softly and sweetly calling her a “hopeless premature ejaculator”...

Janice rolled over, and got to her feet on shaky legs, examining the condom, and sighing with relief when she found that it hadn’t ripped. More than once, she’d ended up leaving the house late because she’d had to try on condom after condom, each one tearing as she got carried away and slammed it full of sensitive, virgin girldick. Or worse still, on one particularly embarrassing occasion, she hadn’t even noticed that it had broken until she was already out, and a little light flirting and touching had caused her to blow her load all over her date’s shoes! 

This was why she had to be so meticulous about putting on her condom every morning; even still, it was a humiliating ritual, and Janice often felt incredibly pathetic when her balls dumped a load of heavy, virile ball goo at so little stimulation… although she couldn’t deny that part of her found it rather hot.

Carefully, she reached down, and tucked her cock into her right stocking, trying not to touch the still-hard bitchmeat more than she had to. Janice knew from experience that it usually took at least six or seven rapid-fire, ball-draining, toe-curling orgasms just to get soft for a few hours, and she simply didn’t have enough time this morning! Trying not to think about the very obvious bulge her erection created in the stocking, she threw on the blouse, jacket, and office skirt that constituted the rest of her uniform, and ran for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short introduction chapter! i'm trying to move to working on multiple projects at once to avoid getting burned out on a single idea, so hopefully this will mean i can give you guys a few ongoing stories to follow at once! <3


End file.
